storys told to a child
by riukslovlydreams
Summary: When a child is told a story, it may believe anything it hears, perhaps Kuro has gotten to deep into an unforgettable dream, involving a demon.
1. My highness, Traped

"I'm sorry, but she can't be helped" I heard from where I lay in a hospital bed, the doctor who was talking to my parents then came over and gently ran his hand over my eyes, closing them.

I waited a whole minuet after the room went silent before opening my eyes slowly. All of the lights had been shut off; after all I am 'doomed'. My mind went back to when i was a young child sitting in my mother's lap as she told me stories about demons and angels, in her stories the angels always triumphed. As I grew older I found myself obsessed with these stories, and suddenly I remembered something from one of my readings…. Hastily I used my one strange fang-like tooth to open a gash in my finger and drew a pentagram on the cold stone floor of the hospital. A sharp pain suddenly filled my whole body and I blacked out. When I woke again I was in a field of lilies, white, the opposite of my name, I heard something calling to me in a sweet seductive voice. I stood up, realizing I was no longer in my hospital gown but now in a pretty white dress with a lacy bottom. As I walked the voice grew into something could understand and I shadowy figure was standing on a bridge. As I came forward it took form into a tall man with dark as midnight hair, it held out its hand as it spoke to me. "Hello" its voice was gentle and friendly it asked me what I wanted.

"i-I want to not hurt anymore and I want to start over" I stuttered. The man spoke with such kind words, was it because I was sick? He told me about something called a contract and I remembered again something from my books "when all hope is lost one may stoop so low as to make a pact," I then thought for a moment and said quietly " but is it really going that low to remain living then to join the angels" I looked away feeling if I did not decide that I would soon awaken in a place of no fights that I did not want "I will make a contract with you" I say my voice called out as if I were talking to an animal of sorts. The man smirked and came toured me, saying about where the mark of the contract was determines how strong the contract its self was. I motioned to the space on my neck that divided in above my collar bone. A searing pain went through my body and I blacked out as the white lilies turned dark as night and a voice rang out.

"What is lost can never be regained"

Never, I thought, a smile played across my lips just like pitiful butterfly caught in a spider's web.

~~sometime later~~

When I awoke once again my neck was bandaged heavily, and as I tried to speak there was no sound, I began to struggle and sat up and was gently laid back down by no one other than the man died in midnight black

"Mistress you are awake, but please calm down, because of your mark I am afraid you won't be able to speak, however I am still requiring a name, if I may suggest using the name my last master gave me?"

I nod suspicious of the man; I must remember to keep some sort of thing under my pillow.

"My name had been Sebastian Michaelis, young mistress"

I smile I like this name, I had a little rabbit named Sebastian when I was small…

**(and that's all for now if **you** people like it enough then maybe I'll write more…"**


	2. My highness, Mysterious

**(This chapter takes place in a town in London close to the house that Sebastian took Kuro (that's the girl) to the first part is from a boys view)**

"The town is gloomy today" I said as I walked down the streets, talking to no one unparticular, as I passed a group of women I heard a bit of gossip. They were saying about a new manner that had appeared as if overnight. As they talked on I caught something's as I walked past, something about a girl. I shook my head, now is no time to be getting distracted, if I don't hurry back I'll be punished. As I continued my walk down to the flower shop I saw a girl standing by the cart staring at a little white flower. She turned to look at the black clad man standing behind her,

"These are Lilies Mistress" he said "you should recall these". A servant, I assume he must be, I walked up to the little cart with the flowers on it. "What was it…?" I muttered trying to think of the flowers I was instructed to get. I looked up for a moment to see the girl with a lily in her hand looking at me; I gave a small wave and could see her think for a moment.

~~Kuro's point of view~~

It's going to take some getting used to, not being able to talk and all. I thought as I sat in the window of my room at the manner Sebastian brought me too. He says it's in a place called London; it is so far away from home, not like home had been very fun. An idea hit me as I glanced across the room. I ran over and plucked a note pad from the bedside table, and took a pencil from behind the lamp. 'Let's see if I remember how to wright' I picked up the pad and propped it agents my knees and wrote 'S-e-b-a-s-t-i-a-n!' in wavy hand writing. I crumpled up the paper and tossed it out my door and down the hall, of coerce as I had already figured out, Sebastian was there in a moment's notice to pick it up. I giggled, though I am a mute now, I can still laugh.

"Must you through things Mistress?" Sebastian asked, I nodded and wrote

'I had an idea and that's the only was I know how to get you to come up here' the words fill the page almost completely so I turned to the next page and wrote 'can we go into town?' I scratched it out, smiled and wrote 'Where going into town today' then giggled.

"Okay Mistress, but first we must make you presentable" he said and I looked down at my self-realizing I was only in a little night shirt with my black uncombed hair lying scraggly at my shoulders. 'I guess so'. Sebastian dragged me off and I held up my notebook 'I want to blend in, so nothing really fancy…okay?' Sebastian simply sighed. After a lot of screaming (or what passes for it from me) I was in a long white spring dress with a pink lace trim, my hair lay like a smooth sheet behind me shiny and strait. In my hands Sebastian had placed a little wicker basket. He told me to leave my note pad here so I did not attract a lot of attention to myself.

Sebastian led me out into the world for the first time after my accident a few weeks ago, I smiled and we begin our walk into the nearby town.

When we get to the town I can't help but point out all the little things that I never got to see before, finally my attention collects on a little cart filled with flowers, I run over to it smiling as the little bell on my lace necklace that Sebastian gave me to cover my mark rung with little chimes. I looked down at one of the flowers it had almond shaped petles that where a white, almost cream, I looked up at Sebastian with a questioning face as a boy started to approach.

"These are Lilies Mistress" he said "you should recall these". I smiled up at him and looked down to pick up one of the flowers and smell it, it had such a sweet fragrance, I glanced at the boy and saw him mutter something and then give a little wave to me. I had to think for a moment, I was in a different place, and I guess I could just… I waved back at him and smiled a little.

"My name is Vincent" the boy said, I had to think for a moment before tugging on Sebastian's sleeve as he was talking to the owner of the cart telling him that we would like to buy a bouquet of the lily's naturally he wasn't paying any mind to me. So I kicked him as hard as I could and scowled at him, pointing to the boy motioning for Sebastian to tell him who I was for me.

Sebastian knelt down to where he was level with the boy, but still standing beside me and said "this is my mistress Kuro, she apologizes for not being able to speak because of her illness but she would like to say hello", I nod and smile at the boy and as Sebastian and I leave I toss a lily at him and wave.

**(okay sorry this chapter was ****way**** long, but I had to get all of that in there)**


	3. My highness, Speaking

**(Oh my gosh I just cut my hair, 11" off!)**

Now back at the manner I was happily writing in my note book 'Sebastian I think I have a better idea for you role in this…' I looked around for Sebastian who was nowhere in sight. I wondered for a moment before deciding that he should pay more attention to me and that I may as well start breaking things, so I kick a lamp off of the table. I am almost overcome with shock as Sebastian is there holding the vase, as he had caught it moments before it crashed to the ground.

"Must you try and brake things?" he asked with a sigh, I nodded and wrote

'Sebastian given the circumstances I feel it would be best if you where my father rather than butler.' I turned to the next page of the book 'if you think about it, it would work out much better because people would simply get suspicious of a girl living alone with her butler, not to mention we came virtually out of nowhere to them'

"yes I suppose so, well then mistress form this moment on I will be your father, shall I call you Kuro?", I nod "well then Kuro it's you bet time, so in you go" as I climbed into the bed he pulled the covers over me and blew out the candles. Tomorrow, I thought in the darkness, we will be needing servants.

When morning came it was still Sebastian who woke me up, but instead of being attired as a butler he was dressed as a noble man would have been dressed. "Good morning Kuro" he said with what passes for a smile I guess. I reached up at him like I did to my actually father when I was very small and he actually cared. Sebastian picked me up and I mouthed the simple word 'servants', he simply nodded and set me back down to get dressed.

As time passed by and i began to grow board, I heard a call from blow, surly Sebastian's voice, I quickly made out the words new and servants and dashed outside my room. Not being able to bear climbing down the steps I slid down the hand rails and landed laughing a little. Where I was of the main hall's floor was a little behind Sebastian and what I assumed to be the new servants. As I passed up behind Sebastian they all came into view. A girl with red hair in a dress which I assume is the new maid, standing next to her are two guys, one is rather much shorter than the other and holds an air of innocents to him. Finally the last one was tall with blond hair and a slight beard; on his back he had a flamethrower strapped to him and a cigarette in his mouth. I waved a shy hello to them all and smiled before I stepped forward and curtsied.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to my daughter" Sebastian said, he can play this part just a little too well

"Oh i-I'm Mey-ren" the red haired one introduced herself

"I'm bard and this is Finnian" the taller of the two said pointing to the smaller. As I realized I had left my notebook in my room I ran up the stairs and into my room sliding a bit as I ran down the halls. Feeling rushed, this time I jumped over the railing and my dress pooled out around me, somehow I landed perfectly on the ground, but luckily no one was looking. As I ran back up to where Sebastian was standing, I scribbled down 'hello, I am Kuro' my hand writing is still a wavy mess but, legible none the less. The tree new servants just stared back at me confused as to why I was writing I presume. I tug on Sebastian's sleeve and wait for him to explain. But instead I beat him to it uttering the first sound in the mouths since the contract had been made "f-fiiin-eee-an" **(random interruption, I just found out it is possible to slurp up like twenty noodles like they do in anime's:3, noodles r yummy) **I laughed a little at my own voice it has changed so much, from its well-practiced quick sharpness, to a very childlike tone. I laughed again and formed each of the servant's names pointing to them. And I formed one last word, 'papa' as something struck the back of my head and I blacked out.

**(hehe aren't I just evil, making you guys have to wait for it, ps. Sorry this one is so short)**


	4. My highness, New people

**(Okay so here's to the next chapter, oh I wonder what will happen next, the suspense is just ****killing**** me)**

~~from Sebby's point of view (Kuro is kind of…not conscious rite now) ~~

I cringed as I heard a loud "WHADDA YOU MEAN I MISSED!" I shuddered as 'it' came in through one of the higher windows and landed on the ground wielding his chain saw, and the other was-not far behind. I couldn't help but think why me and why now…

~~Grell's point of view~~

"So what you saying William, is that you bet I couldn't hit that man in there from this tree" I said sitting in a tree with William

"that's exactly what I'm saying" he said, out boss had given us the day off but demanded that we spend some time together to 'better understand each other's positions'. I aimed carefully before toughing a rock the size of a coin into the window. "You missed" will said

Whadda you mean I missed!" I yelled jumping down from the tree and went onto the window William flowing close behind. As I jumped into the room I saw a familiar sight, my Bassy darling!

~~and now to our little unconscious person~~

After being hit in the head with… who knows what, I had to re-live _that_ moment and woke up shivering beside Sebastian on the floor. I bolted up and started blabbering in Latin, how I knew Latin, I don't know but I herded myself shouting "_everto Operor non tactus mihi! adepto ex meus os!"__**(Demon don't touch me! Leave my sight). **_

"if you will excuse me" I herded Sebastian say and herded the clack of shoes toured one of the servants and a hushed tone say something to one of them and then he walked to what I could tell was a new presence and told them if they would please follow him. Moments later I herded a softer set of footsteps approach me as I lay on the floor shaking.

"M-miss Kuro?" it was the boy from before, the innocent blond one. I sniveled and looked up, "your father wanted us to take care of you, okay?" I nod and set up burring my face into my knees

"Scared" I murmured, I haven't talked in so long so I don't really remember most of the English language.

I remember from a few days ago telling Sebastian to get out of my sight, it seems he has done quite the job of it too. Althea the past days strange things have been happening like waking up and there being tea still hot waiting on my bedside table, and as soon as I turn away my cloths laying out for me. Eventually one evening I sighed, as my English had gotten better I could muster a few carefully practiced sentences "Sebastian you may as well come out now" I said not bothering to look when I heard his feet hit the ground softly, "Sebastian you are let alone the worst father I have ever had! This is an order; you will become my butler once more"

"ye-" he began but I cut him off with a happy giggle

"and since your listing to me, I want you to call me 'My highness'"

"yes my highness" he replied with a bow to me.

"I suppose you can make something up about my 'father' dyeing, and how he sent you out of love for me. Or some crud like that!" I said as I floofed down onto the bed.

**(so yeah that's all it took me like 3 days to write this oh and floofed is sitting down so that the sheets on the bed fluff up around you)**


	5. My highness, Manipulative

Sebastian bowed, "yes my highness" and I lay back rolling myself in the covers and promptly dosing off.

When the morning came it seems I had been moved and was neatly lying in my bed like someone who were maybe you known normal would be lying. When I sat up there was oddly no tea beside my pillow, oh well looky here Mr. Perfect himself seems to have forgotten, and that's just when I heard a large boom from down the hall. When I got up and stretched there was a sharp pain in my head and I suddenly recalled the events of the previous day. I shuddered as I thought of the pain in my head and the red…thing that I saw in my room last night, at the time I assumed I was just dreaming and I hope I was. As I made my way out the door in my night gown I noticed something that hadn't been there the other day, the hall was charred to a coal black. "SEBASTIAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" I yelled that was my new favorite sentence I had decided. Before Sebastian had gotten there I saw the funniest thing I had ever lay eyes on, a man with his blond hair poofed up, I believe his name was bard wasn't it. I soon fell to the ground laughing, I couldn't tell from the tears that where welling up in my eyes from the sheer hilarity of it all but I think he was insulted at my crying laughter, witch of course just made it funnier and I rolled over pounding my fists on the ground laughing so hard that it hurt. **(I only put this much detail into it because this was my actual reaction when I saw Bard with an afro) **as I finally stopped laughing I think bard stomped away and I was now being stared at by Sebastian and oddly enough a little boy with an eye patch, well sure he was older than me but… that's not the point! The boy had a blunt expression on his face before he turned to Sebastian and said

"Is this really what you were doing while I was gone for a month?" I've decided I don't like this boy. I stood up and something occurred to me.

"Who?" I pointed to Ciel "und why?" I said

"Does she have problems?" he asked poking me, and then I felt a sting on my cheek and I put my hand over it. THE BRAT SLAPED ME! Okay I bit his finger first but… I glared at him and hit him back the whole ordeal turned into a childish fight of seeing who would fall first from being slapped. After getting bored I kicked the boy in the shins and looked at Sebastian who was smirking at us. I stomped off but not before giving Sebastian an order.

"Clean" as I stomped down the stairs in the main hall I dug my nails into the railing that had been colored black for some reason, 'this day just keeps getting better and better' I thought bitterly to myself. Standing in the doorway of my most beloved ball room was that red _thing _and what I assume is its friend. I made my way down the stairs and over to them the red one, who was chattering away about how it was so nice to see his 'Bassy darling' again, and the other a tall dark brown haired one, who I must admit was rather handsome, was not listening and was checking something in a little book muttering on about something. I tried to wipe the scowl off of my face and put on my cutest little face before I approached, I tried to look hurt when he ignored me so I sat on the ground and hugged his feet like a small child would. He looked down at me with something that was a mix of confusion, annoyance and was that pity I saw in his eyes. After about a minute of him just looking at me I put on that face that just screamed 'pick me up!' and Whadda you know, he plucked me up from his leg and held me at an arms distance away like someone would do to a stray cat they found on the street, I smiled at him he had fallen right into my trap. As I was now at just the right height I kicked him and used him to jump onto the red-head one and bit it. As it screamed I giggled with delight that is until Sebastian pulled me off of its head and kicked it.

"My Highness I would prefer if you did not get involved at all with these two." He said I tried my best not to show the sadness that he was disappointed in me, but when he saw this he gave me a little smile and I felt somewhat better returning that smile. After that Sebastian introduced me to everyone, including the boy. He requests that I allow him to stay, for the sake of Sebastian I nod and let him.

~~sometime later~~

I don't know how exactly but I am not in a short frilly dress with a hat and a little basket, in a carriage with Grell driving (sincerely I'm just hoping we don't run strait into a wall because he 'saw something shiny'). When the carriage stopped the scent of mold and dirt hit my nose and before I knew it Sebastian was picking me up by my waist and putting me on a blackened cobble stone street. I take it Sebastian had seen the look of confusion on my face because he quickly explained to me that Grell had taken a wrong turn and that it would be best to walk from here. But somehow something didn't feel right I felt almost as if someone was watching me…..

**(yeah so this chapter was ****so ****utterly random I don't have a word for it anymore, I also noticed that while I was writing this it has no plot line what so ever… I think I now need one, a little help?)**


	6. My highness, eyes shut

**Ryzaku-Okay so after my last chapter I decided to re-name all of my chapters :P also I NEED A PLOT LINE! I am so open to suggestions)**

At every turn we took I kept thinking I that saw the same face, but that would just be weird, and then again my life isn't 'normal' per say. Soon enough I was sure I was seeing the same pair of violet eyes every time I turned a corner. As a haunting tune came to my ears I felt Sebastian tense and Ciel mutter something that sounded like 'that dammed thing is back' "what thing?" I tried to ask

"My highness, please I want you to stay in here with Ciel." Sebastian said lifting first Ciel then me into a large crate to the side. **(Okay so yeah I just really wanted to put Ciel in a box here,| my mind Ciel: hey! Who gave you permission to do that| me: well um let's see me, now shut it shrimpie) **from the outside I could only here Sebastian talking and as I tried to poke my head over the edge of crate Ciel pulled my arm roughly. "Look you don't like me and I am not particularly fond of you but, I've learned something. When Sebastian says not to look its best not to."

Five minutes went by, nothing from Sebastian, only screaming. Fifteen minutes, nothing, twenty, still nothing. Finally I fell asleep to the sound of horrific screaming; I can't help but shake the feeling that Ciel was watching me, bastered. I woke up in the strangest place, it was dark ant there where coffins everywhere. What was worse was that I was in one of the coffins, the lid was open but it was still weird. I yawned and sat up, Sebastian was nowhere in sight, and what's even worse than all of this is that when I try to talk it seems I've lost my voice again.

**Ryzaku- okay I know its short but still I ****had ****to update it.**


	7. My highness, Abandon feeling and dreams

**(Okay if you didn't get it in the last chapter, yes she is in the undertakers but I kind of moved the location I…think)**

All of a sudden I heard the creepiest laughter from across the room, where a coffin was beginning to open and a glint of eyes came out but was quickly hidden by the long silver bangs that covered them. A figure emerged from the box of the dead* my vision, not used to the low light of the place, was blurred. As it came closer I heard it say in an eerie voice "so this is the one 'Master Butler' wishes me to protect." It says grabbing hold of my chin and grinning down at me. He looked all to familiar, I don't know why Theo I found myself blushing as I remembered the most beautiful eves I had glanced upon in a dream and thought it was my fate to meet the one who possessed them. The rest of that dream was filled with silver and black. I snapped back to the present only to let out a squeak of surprise as the undertaker, wait just a second, how did I know his name! Any ways he was directly in fount of me waving a black nailed hand in front of my face, he then preceded to hand me a note pad and my favorite pen, "Master Butler said you'd be wanting this." I took it gratefully.

About a week had gone by and the undertaker was nice, creepy, but nice. Sebastian hadn't returned for me yet, about now I find myself asleep on the windowsill yet again, dreaming of little lights that beacon me only to disappear. As this dream ends I fall into another, my little white bunny that I had named Sebastian sat before me. I smiled at him and he began to hop away, I happily chased after him laughing. But as he hopped away he hopped right into my mother's arms. My mother who hated me to the very depths of hell. She hated everything about me. My whole family had been born with blond hair and blue eyes for generation, born to perfection and lived a perfect life. But me I was born with one red eye and one green, black hair and a fang of a tooth on the left side the side with the red eye. My mother tried to gouge out my eyes a number of times; she tried to dye my hair blond and to file away my one fang. She eventually gave up and this resulted in her destroying every bit of my happiness. My bunny, Sebastian had been my most beloved pet and I tried to keep him away from her but she found out and killed him, and now my nightmares made me relive it. I reached out to the little rabbit as it was died in red and I screamed as mother abandon it and came to me, but it wasn't mother, no mother was perfect in her looks. This woman had silver hair and a kind smile as she reached out to touch my cheek she sprouted wings and then as her hand came in contact with my face it's like ice. I wake up screaming a mute scream only to find that the window had simply grown very cold on my cheek, and as I sat up I noticed I had been drooling on my little note book. 'Why must I do that?' I thought.

It was a few days from that dream of the angel and I was in the cemetery outside of the moorage I had found my-self in a little over a week ago. Growing board I was sitting by a large flowering tree beside a signal grave that was atop of the hill out looking a meadow. Bothering to look over at the grave it red 'Alice' and nothing more, a lullaby I had heard a mother sing her little child once came to mind.

_Dream a dream of reality _

_And feel safe inside_

_Once you're loved the love is never lost _

_Can't you see that?_

_Little Alice don't you cry _

_Don't you leave me?_

_Will you dream that dream for me _

_The one where you're happy?_

_If you're happy content with your life don't go_

_You are mine and I will not let you go_

_Please don't leave I will never go_

_But I must retreat_

I sighed and thought of that all too sad moment of the mother singing to her dyeing child. Alice, the name ringed in my head…

**An: now that's the kind of feeling I wanted this whole story to have, that eerie dark feeling that hopefully evokes felling, like the first chapter**


	8. My highness, I have returned

I trace my fingers along the cool windowpane and sigh. I got my voice back about a month ago, but Sebastian hasn't come back. I could simply order him back, but I can't help feel that he is off doing something best not interrupted. I bet whatever he is doing its Ciel fault. I don't know why but that little brat annoys me so much. It has been about a month and a half since I woke up in the undertakers 'establishment' he won't let me go out onto the streets. I bet it's 'cause I bit him when he offered me a biscuit, his fault by the way. I don't know why but without any one around to inconvenient I find myself board and violent. I could vaguely remember Ciel in my mind and then is when I recognized him from before and why I didn't like him.

_~~flash back time :3 no one's P.O.V~~_

A little girl walks out on the streets clinging to a girl's hand. One girl (Kuro) had black hair, and the other who looked two years older had blond hair. "Lilith? When will we get there?" Kuro asked

"Soon Kuro, soon" Lilith replied. The two girls walked up to a little cart of flowers.

"Lilith, I think Sebastian would like lily's best, he used to sleep in my old blanket with those flowers on it." Kuro said and Lilith gave her the money to pay and walked off.

"I have to go get some things okay I'll be back later." She said before she went. As Kuro walked away with the bouquet of lily's she accidently bumped into a boy with an eye patch.

"Watch where you're going" he muttered at the girl and walked past stepping on the pristine white flowers.

_~~end of flash-back back to Kuro~~_

"Oh yeah, now I remember" I muttered "he will pay for that…

About an hour later I was standing in the undertaker's room, I was sure he was digging a grave. Well now I had the time and was very board so I decided to run through his closet. I ended up playing dress up in a much too big trench coat (he had so many of these you wouldn't believe!) and a hat the fell to cover my eyes. And **that's **when Sebastian decided to return. I hadn't noticed until he came in front of me with that smile on his face. He lifted the rim of the hat up to see my eyes and laughed a little at my smiling face. "Have you truly gotten that board?" he asked pulling the much too big cloths off over my head so I stood there in a white night shirt. Sebastian then took a dress (put of nowhere surely enough) and helped me get dressed; he explained that we would be hosting a party for my birthday. Wait let me get this straight, I MISSED MY OWN BIRTHDAY! I could feel my eye twitch as he tied a ribbon into my hair. When I looked in a mirror I was in a gray and white dress with a bottom that resembled a bird cage with a tattered cloth over it. In all I looked almost like the ghost of a bird mixed with a human.

Sebastian thanked the undertaker for looking after me and helped me into the carriage.

" 'bastian wha' where ya' do'n while ya er' gone?" I asked

Sebastian sighed "my highness we really must work on your English" he dismissed the question and spent the rest of the carriage ride teaching me how to talk.

**An- it's getting late so I guess that's all for now so I hope this holds you off till I can write more… I also hope Fakere (my computer, yes that's its name Fakere pronounced fak-ear) well imam eat sugar play the piano and sleep now, oh and hope that Ciel doesn't send Sebby to kill me . . (even if that would be awesome)**


	9. My highness, this is the end?

(okay guys this is the last chapter, in italics are the lyrics to the song (its lacramosa in english by JellybabyProductions on you tube and the bold is kuro's (uh thats the right story right...) thoughts)

as i entered the house i had in habited for nearly a year now, what came before my eyes was the ball room. once emptie and hollow fealing, it was now full of laughter, people danceing around. sebastian soon was leeding me onto the dance floor as an almost haunting tune filled the hall with music and a beautiful voice filled the hall with a blooming sorrowful fealing.

_My future and my despair twine themselves_

_Into a dark and sinister tune_

_The grief fights its way to the surface_

_By the bitter glow of the moon_

**the moon on that night.. was beautiful, the full shineing moon that once mocked me**

_Faithful through and through_

_I will hold your secret tight_

_Silent air, haze of blue_

_I stride into the night..._

**yes faithful... that he was, my sebastian you have been fathful this past year** spinning around and around i felt my self begin to feel happy again

_Lacrimosa broken heart_

_Feels the horizon's pull_

_I want to love; I want to feel_

_This dazzling world_

_I want to be_

_Free from dreams that cloud my sight_

_Dreams I hide within my eyes_

_Never to rest, never to heal_

_'Til my withered heart_

_Feels the touch of your tears._

i felt all of my burdens from the past begin to fade into nothingness and i felt as free as a bird. before i knew it i was no longer in the ball room, no, i was some where else entirely. not any rom in my home, past or present, not the lilly field that had been my saviour but an island. the haunting music still echoed dimly in the back round of this hazy place.

cool hands run down my face one stops caressing my cheek, the other moves the the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. the icy cool hands undid the black silk necklace with the golden pendent and let it fall to the ground.

i felt a sharp pulse of pain

it grew

and my vistion faded

the world i knew

and loved and hated

all of it

the boy from the flower stand

the under taker

mother, father

and even the shinagmi

dare i say it yes and theat brat, ciel

all of it came to white and nothing ness

and suddenly i was back in that field from before, but this time around they where spider lilies, red the coler that blazes the earth . maybe eturnity isn't so bad in this drream...

well guys thats it... i finnaly finished one of my stories... WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO! i think that if i had delayed and more then my caricters would have come out and forced me to write...


End file.
